The Rider Prelude
by Zwoosh-K9
Summary: Only 1 prelude atm  A chance to see what happened before the flames and fire; The Rider Prelude offers the insight behind the characters. How did they become who they are now? One-shot, open for suggestions, will contain many characters.


**Oh goodness this took hours to write. As part of a new spin-off for the Rider Conspiracy Trilogy, I have written a prelude to the story, with explanations as to how certain things were and why. **

**Note: This can be read as a standalone story. You do not in any way need to read The Rider Conspiracy. (Although I would love you forever if you did :D )**

**This particular one was at the request of the anonymous 'ME', who asked that I write a one-shot about a line in Chapter 14 of the Rider Conspiracy. This story details what happened.**

**This story takes place during Alex's stay at Brecon Beacons, where Jack is still alive and involves links to the future of The Rider Conspiracy. Contains modesty, violence and mushy story-telling. **

**The Rider Prelude:  
>For just one day<strong>

_ … A few of the soldiers who pitied Alex had helped him to relax for at least one day…_

Alex heaved himself through the thick mud; his boots waterlogged and clothes a mess. He felt like crying, like breaking down right then and there and just giving up. It was bad enough he was being mocked, berated and bellowed at by a savage of a man, but it was pouring down with rain, a rolling thunder storm churning overhead. The rest of the men had completed their portion of the course, returning back to their bunkers for a fresh change of uniform. But here Alex was, still dragging himself around the track for what seemed like the thousandth time with the finish line nowhere near in sight.

He stumbled up and out of the muddy shallows, his gait half-hearted, tired. He hacked up bits of phlegm; a cold he had developed upon arrival. It seemed he wasn't so adept to the outdoor extremities. This wasn't fair. Why was he being subjected to this… to this… to this _torture_? His uncle had died, and now he was being roped into some kind of bloody spying investigation? Why did it have to be him? Why not some other kid was more skilled than he, or stronger, or faster, or more hardened. He was a child; a teenage school pupil who was supposed to be doing his homework.

Education just added to the great big pile of shit Alex had to deal with. His supposed 'unit' hated him, the Sargent scrutinised his every move, every other soldier were despising of him, and he had to try and catch up on schoolwork he was undoubtedly missing when the whole mess was over! But for now, that seemed like a lifetime away, and for every second that passed here he would get closer to the end. One week. That's what that Blunt guy had said. One week and then he can leave.

"CUB!" the grizzly man yelled, "HURRY UP YOU LITTLE GIRL! THIS AIN'T SOME BROWNIE CAMP!"

Alex didn't reply. To reply meant to challenge, and to challenge meant rebellion, and rebellion had to be crushed. The man was twice the size he was, another soldier whom Alex knew to be called Boar. Alex had thought the name funny when he had taken over from the instructor who had gone for a quick smoke about thirty minutes ago, but soon realised his mistake in smirking when he was ordered to do an extra fifty laps with a full pack of gear. The man was brutal, ruthless and vindictive. He was one of the men who abhorred Alex's presence, and specifically went out of his way to ruin the teen's life. He had a stubbly Mohawk, with dark green eyes that seemed almost revolting when they were full of hatred.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" More orders were barked, and Alex felt like just collapsing there in the rain and to just stop. He just wanted it all to stop…

"GET A MOVE ON YA LAZY BASTARD!" He was tired, he was sick and he was depressed. There was no point. It was just the same shit every day. He got up, dressed, showered in front of twenty other man who all treated him badly, ate mush that barely passed as food, did the unit's activities and then did them a second time as punishment for 'just being there' and would then fall into a blank, pointless sleep where once his eyes were closed they were open again in what felt like an instant. This was his fifth day. Wolf had already made a mockery of him in the Killing House, and he'd proved himself useful on their hike by stealing some matches. But now… now it felt like he was separate from them. They didn't talk to him, nor did they really abuse him. He was like a forgotten plaything, kicked to the corner once he got boring. Wolf took the odd jibe at him now and then, but not as often as before.

Pure luck was on his side. Unbeknownst to him, he had passed the finish line, but had been so caught up running on automatic he had nearly started the course again.

"Alright, that's enough you little brat…" Boar grunted reluctantly. He was cruel and bitter, but was a man of his word. Both respectful and fearful, Alex stood to attention, not wanting to aggravate the man any further. He just wanted to go to the bunker and sleep. He had most likely missed the open hours for the canteen; he would have to starve until morning. He was wet, he was cold and he was upset. Couldn't the man just dismiss him and be done with it?

"Oh, so we're a good little soldier boy, are we?" Boar's eloquence was irksome, but Alex's kept his trap shut. Just agree with him, appeal to his sense of superiority,

"Yes sir!" he yapped, rattling off the same tune he did to every other soldier on the site. Boar smiled, revealing a missing tooth,

"Always such a good boy…" He sneered. Then, suddenly, out of the blue he swung his fist low, slamming his broad knuckles into Alex's gut whilst the teen was vulnerable and unsuspecting. He bent over double, hacking and wheezing as what little air he had left was forced out of his lungs, "Don't be such a smarmy git the next time I see you." He tossed Alex back into the mud, grinding his boot along the teen's lean face, "Learn your place brat; underneath our boots, in the dirt."

He turned and left, leaving the gasping teen struggling to breathe in the filth. Alex coughed, but not because he was winded but because he was fighting back sobs. The pain, the misery, the unfairness of it all; it all mounted atop him, bearing down on him relentlessly.

It was a good few minutes before he was able to pick himself up like a drunkard and stagger back to the huts. His steps were unpredictable, and he himself couldn't see properly where he was supposed to go. The sun had set long ago, and even the moon and stars would bequeath him a tiny shaft of light to guide the way. Alex tottered through the rocky path, tripping every now and again, adding to the spreading bruise on his stomach. The pain was radiating now, and he could only clutch at it as he lumbered across the ground, unsure of the direction.

Strangely, against the odds, he did manage to collapse at the front door to the hut. Voices were laughing inside, chuckling away like good friends. He could make out Snake's Scottish accent, Fox's Liverpudlian, Wolf's slight taint of Spanish and Eagle's incessant whine. Alex didn't expect any less. He reckoned they had hardly noticed his absence. In fact, he bet they enjoyed it, not having some _brat _sulk in the corner, lowering their credibility. He was a disgrace to them.

Alex pulled at the door with all the strength that hadn't abandoned him yet and was blasted with a wall of warmth. The voices instantly stopped. Life for them had been put on pause, halted for the miserable brat they all hated so dearly. Alex half-stepped, half-limped inside; he refused to show them weakness, he refused to show them pain. That's what they wanted, wasn't it? They wanted a reason to mock him.

K-Unit was arranged around on of the beds, using it as a makeshift table as they played cards. A lantern lit up their game of cards, and by the looks of it Eagle was winning for a rare once. The glints of light cast crawling shadows that gnarled their way across the length of the hut. Alex's bed, having been haphazardly put up for him, was at the very back of the hut, in the dark and damp. Back there it was freezing during the night. But right then and there it seemed like the perfect place to be to the teen.

Nobody breathed a single word as Alex trudged a thick trail of mud and water, specked with dots of blood as he made his way to his bed. This was, in all honesty, the worst they had seen the kid. Before it had all been harmless taunts and the odd push and shove, but never something like this; something had finally snapped that made them think of him not as an embarrassment or a burden. Instead, they saw him for what he really was; a child. Wolf, despite the previous days of harsh judgement and punishment, remained quiet. He watched with wary eyes as Alex slumped atop of his bed, still fully clothed in the sodden uniform, dirt and all.

"You can't go to sleep like that," Wolf stated, "You'll catch a cold," he finished meekly, unlike him to actually feel any concern for the boy. Alex stayed unresponsive. He didn't even give his usual grunt or dismissive wave of a hand. He just lay there, the muddy water soaking into the sheets. "I said you can't sleep like that!" Wolf tried again, louder this time. Once more, Alex didn't move.

"We saved you something from dinner…" Fox said, attempting a different approach, "It's not much but…" The rest of K-Unit glared at him. They had never suggested the idea, not collectively at least. This was almost an act of mutiny against them all. Did Fox have a soft spot for the kid?

"Cub?"

Alex wasn't responding – he was barely even breathing. Time slowed as panic swept over them all. They all shared awkward, clumsy glances with one another, nobody daring to say what they were all thinking. It was Snake who became the voice of reason.

"Cub, can you hear me?" He went over to Alex's bedside, shaking the boy's shoulder, "Cub, are you alright?" The teen lolled onto his side, his chest heaving with each breath. His skin was cold, clammy and a sickly pale white. A huge wet stain of brown water had spread in a giant circle about his body, giving almost the impression of blood. If Snake even looked carefully enough, he could make out faint splotches of crimson where he suspected Alex was in fact bleeding. Time sped up as Snake began giving orders, for once acting to save their youngest member's life instead of trying to trip him up all the time. "Eagle, get me the med kit. Wolf, find me some more bed sheets; get me some clean, dry and _warm_ clothes and get me a God damn towel. Fox, help me with Cub."

They all rushed to do as they were told, Eagle fishing underneath Snake's bed for the kit, Wolf heading to a small chest positioned by the door with spare supplies. Fox came to Snake's side, helping to manhandle Alex, yanking off his heavy clothes with great difficulty. But they made quick time and soon had Alex stripped down to just his boxers. Fox made to get them off, not thinking of modesty when Alex's life was in danger. The teen stirred, pushing the adults' hands away, struggling weakly to fend them off.

"Cub… Cub!" Fox chided, "Stop fidgeting, we're trying to help!"

"Ge'rroff," Alex slurred his mind foggy and muddled, "Le'go off me."

Fox ignored him, helping to restrain Alex's flailing limbs as Snake whipped off the teen's underwear. Now stark naked in the middle of a freezing hut surrounded by men that had hurt him and degraded him from day one, Alex began to break down. Choked sobs came first, followed by a thin trickle of tears before a torrent of weeping and crying gushed out. All the pent up rage, anger, fury, misery and pain all swelled up into one unfathomable feeling that breeched his protective guard. He was just a child… How was he supposed to contend with this?

Wolf returned with all that he had been asked for and stood their awkwardly after handing them over. Eagle did the same, unsure as how to act. Whilst Snake was busy rifling through his medical kit, Fox comforted Alex in his lap like he might have done with toddler who'd been hurt and run to his mother. The sight was pitiful, and Wolf huffed, about to make a petty remark before he received a jab in the side from Eagle. His look was stern, completely unlike the happy-go-lucky madman they all knew. For once, Wolf was bested by a lower ranking soldier.

Fox cooed and calmed Alex, not stopping even when Snake rubbed some kind of lotion or ointment into the bruised abdomen and stomach. The medic proceeded to check all the areas he could without invading Alex's privacy, and deemed him in good health. Fox snatched two of the towels, wrapping one around Alex's torso and the other over his crotch so he could redeem some dignity. But by now it was too late; his pride was tattered, and all Alex could do was hiccup uselessly as he was fretted about like a poor infant. He allowed himself to be towelled dry by Fox's gentle hands, and then helped into some new clothes that were far too big for him.

"Go start that electric heater they crammed in there," Snake commanded, pointing back at the chest, looking at Wolf. Again Wolf did as he was told, not wanting to cause anymore friction. Eagle, along with Snake, changed the bed's covers and dumped the old wet ones in the back corner to be dealt with later. They were all shocked however, when Fox got up, carrying Alex's weight in his arms bridal style, and gently laid Alex down in his own bed.

"What are you…?" Wolf made to ask, but again stopped himself short. The week's memories were coming back to haunt him, it made him sick to think of how he had treated just a _child_… Had mourning over his dead nephew brought him to this?

Fox wrapped the covers tightly over Alex, Wolf positioning the heater so that it was best effective. With their young ward now safely tucked up in bed and finally out of harm's way, the four of them adjourned in a circle, just around the foot of Fox/Alex's bed. Eagle perched on his opposite bed, Snake pulled up a fold-out chair and Wolf stood to attention. Fox himself was sitting just by Alex's side, massaging an idle hand reassuring along the teen's ankle.

"How is he?" Wolf finally asked, everyone doting on Snake's next few words. It was the important part everyone wanted to know, although most save for Fox would like to admit it.

"He has severe bruising to his abdomen and lower stomach, and is suffering from mild hypothermia," Snake paused, but the whole unit silently pleaded for him to continue, so he complied, "His recovery at best will take around twenty four hours without any further stressful exercise, then he should be okay."

"The Sargent won't allow for any slacking. He'd have Cub run an extra marathon if he tries to pull a sick one," Eagle commented, lugging his head in his hands, sighing before adding for good measure, "Which isn't fair."

"I'd tear the bastard who did this to Cub in two if I ever catch them."

It was Fox. His voice had been so quiet and stilled and sudden that it carried an air of purposeful intent. He meant every word he said, with a dark shadow in his eyes that showed an astonishing powerful malevolent force inside Fox that nobody thought possible. He was always the calm one or the logical thinker – but now? Now he looked more like a furious rabid dog than the sensible man they all knew. Wolf stared at Fox,

"The instructor wouldn't allow this to happen. They're ordered to push Cub to his limits not beat the shit out of him."

"So then we find whichever dick that did this and we return the favour!" Fox shouted, jumping up from the bed, "I'll kill the bastard with my bare hands if I have to!"

"Fox, I think you should just take it easy-" Snake began, but got cut off by the manic soldier,

"TAKE IT EASY?" Fox roared, gesturing at the feeble form of Alex snug under the covers, "LOOK AT HIM! WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD DOES THAT TO A CHILD? YES, WE ALL MAY DISLIKE HIM BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO GO PHYSICALLY ABUSING HIM!"

From the bed, Alex murmured in his unconscious sleepy state, reacting to the violent shouting. Fox went silent in an instant, shooting to Alex's side with a soothing hand at his hairline. He stroked the teen's face softly till he was back in his slumber than turned his attention back to the unit. They were all watching him with odd expressions as his paternal instincts overrode his common sense and rationality. An unusual silence came between them buffeting all their conversation.

"Wolf, are you still owed that favour by the Sargent?" Fox asked eventually, having cooled down from his rage. "The one you were gonna use to get Cub off the unit at the beginning of the week; where you covered a training exercise for him so that he could go to that nearby village and pick up some cigarettes?" Wolf nodded slowly,

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Could you ask the Sargent to exclude Cub and I from all of tomorrow's exercises and activities?" Fox requested, deciding to add himself into the mix so that the teen wouldn't just be left on his own. He was already on the Sargent's good side at the moment, and Alex would need care in his current state. The three men gave one another uneasy glances,

"Are you sure?" Snake pressed, "I mean, I want Cub to recover as much as anyone else, but don't you think…" He trailed off, never finishing the sentence as he withered under Fox's evil glare. It was there that it was settled, an unspoken agreement that all would be carried out.

- TRP -

Wolf stood in front of the Sargent's desk. It was the most unfortunate of places to stand in the entire encampment. Nobody wanted to be put before the Sargent at his desk. It was an ill omen, that whatever the reason you were there for it wasn't good. But this time, Wolf intended to change that.

"Sir," he said respectfully and curtly. He waited for a response, the Sargent sitting at his desk scribbling in some folder. A few seconds of patient silence passed before the man placed his pen down slowly and carefully before directing all of his rapt attention to Wolf. His unyielding gaze broke the nerves of many men who had stood where Wolf was standing now, but he was used to the treatment. He could stand the piercing stare.

"Yes, what is it Wolf?" The Sargent asked, leaning back in the rickety office chair, "Spit it out."

The walls surrounding them both were made of thick wood. Wolf doubted that should he speak out of line now, only the two of them would hear. That was, of course, that the Sargent didn't raise his voice for what he was about to say next. As much as he disliked the kid, he agreed that someone had pushed the boundaries too far,

"It's about Cub sir-"

"Oh let me guess!" The Sargent quipped instantly, never once shouting but giving the impression that he should have been, "You don't want him in your unit? He's an embarrassment, yes? You want him to be binned?" The Sargent slammed a ginormous fist down on the table, the dust on it bursting into the air in the sunlight. The sound echoed throughout the room, the sudden violent turn startling, but not unexpected.

"No sir, something different." Wolf took a breath, trying to clear his head, "We – that's me and my unit – we believe that Cub was beaten… _physically assaulted_ by another of the soldiers."

"That is a bold allegation to make Wolf…" the other man said, his expression changing to one of both cold intent and concern, "Do you have any evidence to back your claim?"

"Cub can testify, sir," Wolf supplied, "He knows who attacked him."

"And you want me to make a special exception, just for him?" The Sargent sighed, "I know that this should not be allowed, but that kid was sent here for SAS training, not for us to bow to the whims of the pathetic. Every other new recruit gets their ass kicked the first day they arrive on camp; why should Cub be any different? I had expected this to happen a long time ago and for him to keep quiet about it. He came to you, yes?" Wolf hesitated, "Right?"

"Not exactly sir. Cub returned from his final exercise of the day and made no protest. He proceeded to collapse onto his bed where it became apparent he needed medical help. During this time he made no effort to blame a perpetrator or make any kind of allegation." Wolf forced himself to the strict formal terms, trying to keep his cool under the scrutiny, "It was the unanimous decision of the unit that we take this directly to you. Cub was badly injured, sir; very badly injured."

"You wish to make a formal protest then?" The Sargent asked, knowing the amount of paperwork and man hours that would consume. Wolf knew it too, and both would have rather not waste the time. But this was Cub, and Wolf, with his nephew in mind, was determined for once to do something right for a change,

"Yes sir."

Begrudgingly, the Sargent nodded, sorting through papers for the relevant documentation. He would need to get signatures, statements, time tables, records; the works, all out from the chaotic mess that was his office. That would mean organising reservations for interviews with all the soldiers who'd come into contact with Alex and pulling them out of precious training time. It would mean causing a great big uproar over something so petty when the kid would be gone in a day or two. It meant trouble, and right now the Sargent wanted peace and quiet so that he could brood. It was when Wolf didn't leave that he became irritable,

"What now?" the man snapped, slamming the pen back down on the desk. Wolf stood his ground,

"You owe me a favour, sir."

"I beg your pardon?" the Sargent asked, his tone defiant. "I owe you what?"

"You owe me a favour, sir," Wolf continued patiently, "For when you went into the nearby village to stockpile cigarettes. You sold some of them to the fellow instructors and soldiers at costly price, far more than what you paid if I remember correctly. I'm sure the rest of my unit would agree with me too."

"Are you blackmailing me Wolf?" the Sargent inquired testily, his voice calm yet infuriated. "Because if you are, then now is not the time to test me. If you'd like, I could arrange it so that you could be up on the next paratrooper exercise." Wolf shuddered; it was his weakness, his phobia. They both knew he would never willingly agree to the exercise. But the image of Alex's prone and broken body came into mind, the tears of anguish. As annoying as it was, Wolf had to do that right thing,

"I would never consider blackmailing you sir," Wolf complied pleasingly, "But I would just hate it if your superiors found out that you were not only abandoning your post for cheap cigarettes but then committing fraud as you sold them to your men at an extortionate price. I bet that wouldn't bode well at all, _sir_."

The Sargent glared at Wolf with frozen, menacing eyes. On the entire camp, it was only he who could make Wolf's blood run cold, make him change his mind.

"You've got balls Wolf… Just make sure I don't crush them when you turn your back." The Sargent suddenly switched moods, "What do you want then? I can't allow Cub to be transferred or binned; we've been over-" Wolf cut him off,

"I want K-Unit to be excluded from all exercises for today." Wolf stared straight into thin air, not wanting to look directly at the Sargent as he was sure the man was going to burst a blood vessel. He could heavy breathing, as though he were physically suppressing his rage. But then, his voice chirped through Wolf's silence,

"Very well… just this once…" The Sargent picked his pen back up and began scribbling away again. Wolf remained where he was stood, "Well?" the Sargent asked, "What are you doing still here? Go spend time with your unit."

Wolf nodded, saluting, then turned on his heel and left promptly. His was almost out the door when the Sargent suddenly called back out to him,

"Oh, and Wolf?" Wolf turned back around to face his superior, "I do hope you have a nice flight tomorrow."

Gulping, Wolf closed the door back shut, breathing a mixed sigh of relief and irritation. Why was it so hard to the right thing?

- TRP -

Wolf returned to the hut in the early hours of the morning. Alex was still snoozing with Fox remarkably still by his side. Snake and Eagle had resorted back to playing a childish game of snap to pass the time quickly. Eagle was, undoubtedly, winning.

Fox was the first to speak, instantly on guard as Wolf entered,

"So, how'd it go?" he pressed urgently, "Has he allowed it?"

Wolf nodded, albeit in a somewhat irked manner. Fox just put it down to his detest of the kid. Inwardly, he smiled. Today would be a good day for Cub.

"First though," Wolf said, announcing to everyone in the hut his plans, "We go to breakfast. Get Cub up and dressed. He must be well enough for the walk down to the mess hall."

Fox shrugged, but shook Alex's shoulder all the same. He did so ever so gently; he didn't want to further harm the boy.

"Cub?" he started, "Time to get up."

Without the usual grunting annoyed response of a regular teenage boy, Alex roused himself from sleep obediently, not making a single ounce of complaint as he struggled out of bed. He wobbled on his feet as he hit the cold wooden floor, but Fox was right there to steady him. The older male flashed him a reassuring grin as together they hobbled over to Alex's uniform. The teen coughed an unconscious request for privacy; the four of them obliged in another unusual act of sympathy for the teen. Alex was getting suspicious of them, and gingerly stepped into the overall uniform that had been cleaned and dried for him. The smell of cheap soap and feel of rough cloth felt so familiar now he could barely remember civilian clothing.

Once ready, Alex shuffled his between them, memories of last night still ringing clear and true in his head. He was self-conscious now, wary of every move that either he or they made. He flinched when Fox laid a hand on his shoulder as together they left the hut. The air stank of manure, and the ground was as ever soggy from the night before. The typical day in the Welsh countryside was not unusual to Alex, but he still loathed the squalor he was living in. The communal bathroom was just another nut stood way away from the block of bunkers, and was a muddy trek to get there. It literally defeated the purpose of it actually existing. They may as well not wash at all.

They tramped along to join with the gathering throng of people heading to the mess hall. Alex was looking out for a glance at Boar, but it seemed that the man was nowhere to be seen as of yet. That comforted Alex somewhat, knowing the bully wasn't anywhere near him at that present moment. Some soldiers shot him dirty looks, but they were commonplace and Alex paid them no heed. Two more days and the nightmare would be over. They can all fuck off for all he cared.

This morning's menu consisted of what it had always consisted of; slop. The soldier forced onto kitchen duty stood behind the counter ladling out portions of greyish cream mush that was supposed to pass as porridge to each person as they passed, a blank air about him as he carried out the menial work. Alex recognised him to be from V-Unit, code named Chameleon. Boar was in the same unit. Had he spread rumours of what happened last night to him?

Alex risked a peek behind him, but was horrified to see that Boar was making a beeline for him. Keeping a mask over his features, Alex remained calm and neutral, turning himself around to the face the broad of Fox's back as they slotted into the queue. Boar dashed up behind him, and Alex unconsciously shivered as he felt the man's ghastly breath fall down his neck.

"You snitched on me…" he hissed lowly, "You little shit; I should have done more than just kick the fuck out of you." Alex didn't understand. He was confused. Had somebody in K-Unit gone to the Sargent? "We're being asked all kinds of questions now, and it's all because you couldn't keep your whiny mouth shut. If you dare give me away I'll gut you like a pig, you spoilt daddy's boy."

Suddenly, Fox came between the pair of them, forcing his body mass to push Alex forwards in the line. Now Fox and Boar were standing face to face, or rather face to chest, as Boar being short was forced to look up into the raging eyes of Fox.

"Have something interesting to say to Cub?" Fox growled, "Not gonna share it with me?" Boar stayed quiet, and tried to glare at Alex. But Fox blocked him, shoving him backwards a couple of feet, and then he lowered his voice to a dark whisper, "Keep away from him. If I catch you speaking to him again I'll gut _you_ like the pig that you are."

Boar fumed silently, but dusted his uniform down and the line continued as usual. They stepped along at an even pace, and soon came Alex's turn for receiving the slop. Chameleon kept his blank stare, but Alex could sense a change in his demeanour. Purposefully, the soldier ladled out an incredibly small portion that would barely have been enough to feed a dog let alone a growing teenager. Alex sighed, but took his tray with him as he left for the tables without fuss. Fox spluttered indignantly at Chameleon who just casually rolled his shoulders and ignored Fox's outrage. Defeated, Fox stomped after Alex with his own food and crashed down in the seat next to him. The entire mess hall was watching K-Unit with keen interest; eager for a fight that had been boiling all the while Alex had been there. They wanted to see someone get hurt. It was inevitable. But K-Unit wasn't going to give them the show they so desired. With a murderous look in his eyes, Fox divided his own portion into two, and slid one half over onto Alex's plate before he could object. Fox looked around, daring anyone else to try and point out what he had just done. Nobody made a sound, and slowly the hall began to fill with the regular chorus of arguing, boisterous soldiers as they started their day.

Alex picked at his food, not completely hungry as his stomach still throbbed with pain from the day before. He pushed the sludge from side to side on his plate, having only eaten his original amount and a tad more. He was shocked, however, when Wolf's voice spoke up in a hushed tone from across the table,

"Either eat it, or bin it if you're not having anymore. Just don't let them have something to moan at you for later."

Alex looked about at the rest of his unit, and they were all staring straight back at him. He felt suddenly put on the spot. Fox had long since finished his breakfast, and was waiting good-naturedly for Alex to finish his. It filled Alex with the odd feeling of sentiment that he hadn't felt in a long time. Now full with this strange courage, he got up from his place, bumping straight into the passing Boar.

"Hey; watch where you're going brat!" Boar exclaimed, throwing his and Alex's trays into the teen, covering him with the porridge. The older man began laughing, exaggerating the mess that was down Alex's front with a loud, obnoxious cackle, "Oh come look at the baby! He's got food all down his front!"

Alex was tired and weak, and it was evident he didn't have the strength to argue when he tried protesting,

"You just walked into me…" he said, watching as the mess hall descended into raucous laughter. He felt his guard breaking down for the second time, his mask was cracking. He wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run back to the hut, never to emerge again so long as he lived.

"Ironic coming from the pig-headed idiot who gets food down him all time." It was Wolf. He stood up abruptly and threw his plate at Boar, his uneaten slop splattering all down his uniform. The soldier roared in anger, looking for something to take his fury out on. Alex was, at that unfortunate moment, smirking at Wolf's antics, as he had never known the man to stand up for him. Now fresh with a scapegoat and viable target that was lesser than him, Boar unleashed his rage all out on the unsuspecting teenager.

Alex flew backwards as Boar's hammy fist collided with his jaw. The teen fell backwards, thudding on the floor and onto several other soldiers. Nobody made to stop the brawl; this was what they had all been yearning for, and finally graced with. Boar lighted upon Alex as he was down, kicking him with all his might, aiming for the gut where he knew he would be weak. He got not one but two kicks in before he was pulled away by Fox, he swung his arm back and then brought it forwards with the force of a jackhammer. His knuckles cracked into Boar's nose, a sickening crunch followed by spurting blood. Boar howled in pain, and came at Fox with a primal anger to not just hurt but kill. Fox was being protective of his enemy, therefore Fox had to die. He never got the chance, as Fox brought his knee up with just as much force as his punch into Boar's crotch, giving a satisfying yelp before he crumpled to the floor, deciding that nursing his privates was far better than his nose.

Ignoring the writhing man on the floor before him, Fox went to help Alex to his feet,

"You alright?" he asked, supporting him as he stood up shakily. Alex nodded, not trusting his voice right then. He leant into Fox's touch, wanting to feel that same sentimental feeling he had before the second attack. What was it about Fox that seemed so… so _reassuring_?

By act of fate, coincidence or luck, the Sargent appeared in the mess hall's doorway. He surveyed the scene with quiet, unreadable eyes before he finally spoke,

"What's going on here?" He asked, or rather snarled. Wolf was to speak first, empowered by his prior meeting with the Sargent before,

"Boar and Cub came to a misunderstanding. Boar made the first punch."

"HE THREW FOOD AT ME!" Boar screamed, who was fidgeting and stumbling to get back on his feet. He was pointing at Wolf with an accusing stubby finger. The Sargent shook his head,

"And you attacked Cub because of something so juvenile? My office, now."

"But sir!"

"MY OFFICE!"

Then silence returned. Boar jigged his way out of the hall, casting a dangerous look back at Alex before slipping out the doorway. The Sargent looked around at the rest of the hall, and by automatic action, they carried on as if nothing had happened – it was best not to question when the Sargent was around. He signalled for K-Unit to leave with him to talk outside. They all did as they were commanded, and followed him back out of the mess hall. Once outside, the Sargent immediately turned to Alex,

"I want to know the name or names of who attacked you last night, and of any others who have attacked you before now." Alex kept silent, not wanting to cause any more trouble than he already had done. "I need to know those names Cub. If you don't give me those names then the entire camp will face investigation for unlawful and inhumane treatment of a minor. Then you'll have everyone in deep shit, even your own unit here who have been fighting your corner for the past hour or so."

Alex looked back over his shoulder at the four men whom he thought were his enemies. They were stood together, neither smiling nor scowling. They may not exactly be his friends, but they were certainly men he could rely on, regardless of the situation. Fox was the only one of them who looked the most sincere, the kindest. Wolf looked fairly respectful, Snake with his usual vacant expression and Eagle with his jolly outgoing glint in his eye. They were his unit, and they were looking out for him where it mattered. He couldn't force them through the Hell the Sargent was describing,

"Boar; it had been Boar last night, and it was just Boar right now. Nobody else."

"Nobody else?" The Sargent implored, but that was it. So he nodded carefully and left without another word. When he passed Fox, he leant over and whispered in his ear,

"Make sure he enjoys today. If he doesn't, I will hold you personally responsible and have you on cleaning duty for a month." Fox smiled, agreeing to the terms of their deal.

Alex made his way over to them, a puzzled curious expression placed across his face,

"You stood up for me?" he asked disbelievingly. Wolf remained stoic as ever, and grunted for them to follow him. Fox hung back however, and tugged Alex off to the side,

"Listen," He said, "I'm not sure how the others feel about this but… I'm sorry. Not just us, but everyone else here at Brecon Beacons."

"Oh, so now just like that, saying the magic 'sorry' will make things all better?" Alex spat, suddenly filled with venomous anger, "Do you just expect me to bend over and let you walk all over me again?"

"No!" Fox exclaimed, "But at least let me try and make it up to you."

"How? _Our_ unit's gone and buggered off." Fox flashed him a gleeful smile, and tugged Alex along back to their hut. The teen didn't expect anything special. The best one could do at Brecon Beacons was find a pack of cards, or, if you were lucky, a book that hadn't already been vandalised with obscene rude images. Alex had once come across a revealing magazine that belonged to one of the instructors, and had left it half buried in the mud for some other soldier to use as blackmail. But other than that, entertainment on the camp never got any better than droll card games.

That was the reason why Alex was taken aback when he walked into their hut not only to find it had been rearranged, but there, near the back, was a giant box television. It was old, far older than Alex reckoned, and he could hear someone fumbling with the cables behind it. Chairs were set up around the archaic box, almost like a cheap home cinema. In a tangled heap of wires, Wolf emerged, looking like he had just wandered through an electronics store and grabbed every length of wiring he could. Surely one television didn't need so much cabling?

"What is this?" Alex finally asked, voicing the waiting question that the rest of the unit had been anticipating. Wolf allowed for a rare smile, small as it may be,

"We're gonna watch a film," he announced proudly, just as Eagle came back into the hut behind Fox and Alex. "Whatcha get?"

"There was nothing in the mess hall's stock cupboard, but I swiped some of these from T-Unit." Eagle held up his prize of a bag of popcorn, an inexpensive brand that Alex hardly recognised. Snake wasn't far behind him, clutching a bowl and small cuboid with him. The television must have been so old it only accepted VHS. Alex had vague fond memories of watching films his uncle when he was much younger, sitting down with him late at night in exactly the same scenario; a poor television, a bowl of popcorn, and with a man who actually showed care and consideration for him. It was too much. Alex had to get out. What he wanted most when he woke up this morning was the same usual day that he had been entitled to for the past five. The routine meant order, and order was good for Alex. It meant no surprises. Not like this.

Without another word, Alex turned and left, pushing his way past Eagle and Snake, and a dumbfounded Fox. Casting a look of confusion at his leader, Fox jogged out after Alex. A slight drizzle had picked up, and the sleet washed away at the mud and blood that still clung to Alex's skin.

"What do you want me to do, Cub?" Fox shouted, stopping only a few feet away from the hut's entrance, no longer chasing after Alex, "What is it that you want me to do that will solve this?"

"I want you to help me…" Alex mumbled under his breath, "I want you to get me away from the man who's trying to use me as a weapon."

"What can I do to make it better?" Fox continued, "Why is nothing we do going to make up for the wrong we've caused you?"

"I WANT YOU TO SAVE ME!" Alex thundered, bolting round and yelling directly into Fox's face. He panted heavily, still inches away from the older man's bridge. They stayed like that for a moment or two, glaring deep into one another's pupils.

"Save you from what?" Fox asked gently, "Was there someone else?"

"No!" Alex whinged, "No, you… I… I can't tell you."

"What; why?"

"Because I have been sworn into secrecy not to." Fox watched Alex with mixed emotions. He was concerned foremost, but also saddened that a teenager was reduced to this. They had theorised that it had been his father who had dragged him here, but now Fox was seeing differently. Something was amiss, and terribly wrong.

"Secrecy for whom?"

"I can't tell you," Alex groaned, "That's the point, I can't tell you!" Fox thought for a moment, seeing if there was a way to turn this around. Suddenly, an idea came to his head,

"I will save you Alex, but in order to do that I need to help you. If you want my help you have to let me in; you have to let me try." Alex shook his head, holding it between his two palms. He groaned again,

"You can't. I have to finish his work."

"Who's work?" Fox asked, prying for information. But then, just like that, Alex changed. Gone was the distraught, enraged and hysterical teenager, replaced by the calm, cool Cub Fox had met the very first day. It was as though someone had replaced the curtain hiding him away.

"You know what?" Alex said half-heartedly, "It doesn't matter. Forget about it." Fox could tell he didn't mean it, and Alex most certainly wanted to just talk to someone about it. But he couldn't. He was doing this for Jack.

"Are you sure?" Fox questioned, realising defeat when it came. Alex nodded briskly, and then changed the subject,

"So what's the film?" Fox stared at him for a short while before sighing,

"Lion King. It was the only one we could find on site."

"Cool," Alex followed Fox inside, where a sombre Wolf, Snake and Eagle had the video set up already for them. Naturally, they had had faith in Fox's abilities in getting Alex to come back. Without acknowledging them, Alex slumped into one of the chairs and grabbed a handful of popcorn out the bowl Eagle was nestling in his lap.

Fox took a seat just beside Alex; Wolf raised a questioning eyebrow at his second in command. Fox just nodded. With nothing more to be said, Wolf pressed play, and the opening credits of the film came on.

- TRP -

As the film came to a close, Eagle wiped an imaginary tear from his eye,

"A true classic," He proclaimed, and the entire unit laughed. The film had put them in good spirits, and Alex was beginning to finally forget about his ordeal over the past few days. But the film had touched him much deeper than he had thought. He remembered watching the film as a kid, but back then it had just been entertainment, something to be enjoyed and never understood. However, Alex was beginning to see the more subtle message of parenthood, and responsibility. Maybe he should let Fox into his life to try and help him? But then he also had his duty to his uncle, to carry out his last mission. Perhaps everything would work out for the better?

Wolf got up and stretched, yawning loudly as he did so. He had never spent such a long time inactive. Snake looked drowsy too as he shuffled over to his bed rubbing one side of his face. Alex seemed far chipper than he had been an hour ago, and Fox wondered if the film had done any good in mending the rift between them.

Fox meandered his way over to Wolf, moving his body so that Alex couldn't see or hear them talking,

"Is there anything else we can do?" he asked, "It just seems a bit cheap stopping at a film."

"I can't feel my legs," Wolf complained absently, "I think the paintball course is free at the moment. If we get over we can get a session in before Q-Unit."

"It's a date," Fox agreed, clapping his hands loudly. The rest of the unit turned to face where the noise had come from, directing their attention at him. "Who's up for a spot of paintball?" Snake grumbled,

"Again? I'm still sporting the bruises from the last game."

"Yeah, I don't think…" Alex murmured, a hand rubbing against his tender stomach, "Do we have to?"

Fox suddenly realised his mistake, and was about to dismiss the idea before Wolf's charisma smothered his,

"Yes, it'll be good competition!" He waltzed out the door, caught up in the moment. Eagle was hot on his heels, brimming with excitement as he practically skipped out the door like a madman. Snake was next out the door, leaving just Alex and Fox stood there awkwardly.

"Listen, about what I said before…" Alex began, scratching his elbow refusing to make eye contact. "You need to save me from Blunt. Alan Blunt." Fox was about to ask who Alan Blunt was, but Wolf poked his round the door,

"Come on ladies, hurry up. We'll miss the slot."

"Coming," Alex called, about to walk off in pursuit of the rest of them. Fox grabbed his arm, stopping him from going. Alex was about to demand a reason for the obtrusion, but Fox spoke first in a low tone,

"Wolf takes time to aim, Eagle never looks up, Snake is slow at reloading and I have heavy footfalls."

Then he left quickly through the door. Alex suddenly caught the meaning of what he was saying, and a small, sly smile crossed his lips. It looked like he would get further hurt after all.

Alex ran out after them, forming a plan in his head as how to flatten them. Truth be told, he did wonder why Fox had given him the titbits of information, but he could just be feeling sorry for him. Either that, or Fox was actually trying to help him. But that was absurd! In a day's time, he would never see Fox ever again. He didn't even know the man's real name.

The paintball course – or rather arena considering – was only a short walk from the huts. It was sectioned down in some of the forest, where the thick canopy and natural foliage made for excellent turf to practise on. Other units dotted about the camp could mostly been seen from the vantage point atop the hill Alex was on. A steep decline down led a path towards the shack where the equipment was kept. The teen could already make out Wolf and Eagle picking out their favourite tools and guns for their session, and Snake reluctantly following suit. Fox was only a little ahead of Alex, and the teen caught up to him easily.

"Thanks," he whispered casually as he strode past, already thinking of what choice of gun he would like. Fox allowed a tenuous smile to form. He was sure as hell going to be sore tomorrow morning, but for now he was glad to see Alex not moping around, acting all depressed.

They chose their guns and loaded them with fresh clips of paintballs. They each were given a designated colour. The other unit members weren't allowed to see these colours, and would only be revealed after the game. An instructor was standing their idly smoking. He watched them with mild curiosity as they suited up, kitted out and got them ready. Alex checked his paint; his colour was to be blue. By a chancing glance at Fox, he saw the man watch to see if anyone else was looking at him before dipping his finger into the paint, scraping just the tiniest sliver off. He then proceeded to wipe it on the back of his hand, spreading a thin minute yellow line that Alex could barely see. Alex then see Eagle giggle with happiness as he checked his paint, and Fox nudged his way over to near Alex, giving him a reassuring look as they made their way to the start of the course. The five of them stood at the forest's entrance, waiting to be allowed in by the instructor.

"You have five minutes to scout out and get your bearings. No one may shoot another opponent within these five minutes, or they will be disqualified." The guns had electronic tags in them. They would know if someone disobeyed the rules, "After the five minutes are up, you will get twenty five minutes to hunt and 'kill' your opponents. The only method of killing is by getting your respective paint somewhere on their clothing. Last man standing wins. If you have been shot, then you are dead, and disallowed to kill any other opponent. Once you have been killed, or once everyone else has been killed, return to the entrance. The claxon will sound to begin the five minutes, then again to start the actual game. It will sound a third time to either end the game for emergency reasons, that all opponents have been killed or that the time is up." It sounded like a monologue script, read out so many times the word lost their thrill and the instructor his enthusiasm. The five of them listened to it obediently, not paying attention to the words as they were played out.

"Get ready," the instructor said, readying to press the button for the claxon. The five of them took their stances, eager to sprint off. "Get set." Alex set his sights deep within the woods. Although the course was cordoned off, he needed to get as deep as he could before thinking of a strategy. "Go!"

He dashed off, hurtling through the overgrowth with surprising speed. Behind him, Snake, Eagle Wolf and Fox were all admirably keeping up, but soon they were choosing different directions to veer off in. Alex kept an eye on where each were going, and made a mental note to pick off the more threatening first. Fox would have to be last, and Eagle would have to be first. Then it would be Wolf, and then Snake.

Alex slowed to a halt, around him unfamiliar trees and shrubs enclosed on him. Currently, he was on top of a large rocky outcrop that had many overhanging branches that swung low in curving arcs. He could hear running water nearby, and he made his way towards it. From there he could work out his surroundings outwards, finding the best ways to kill his opponents.

A rustle in the bushes behind Alex startled him. The claxon for the end of the first five minutes was barely up, and already someone had found him? He darted behind so foliage, trying to cover himself as best he could when the claxon rang out throughout the woods. Alex held his breath, as a stout menacing figure barrelled his way out into the open. Alex gasped involuntarily, giving away his position as Boar glared at him with primal eyes.

"_I'm gonna kill you…_" He hissed like some kind of beast, not quite right in the head. With bulging veins and a face that would put tomatoes to shame, Boar threw himself at Alex in his hiding spot. Alex lunged out of the way, just as Boar crashed down where he had been only moments ago. It was then that Alex saw the glint of steel, the long, serrated edge of the army knife Boar was wielding. It tore apart the greenery and laid waste to everything that surrounded Boar. Backing away slowly as the lunatic continued to slash at empty air, Alex desperately thought about what he could do to escape. He didn't have enough energy to run all the way back to the entrance, he had just sprinted all the way out here for five solid minutes! All he had to defend himself was a paintball rifle and his own bare fists against an actual weapon. Alex was mesmerised by the glittering blade, his imagination filling in the blanks as to what it could do to him.

With a sudden snort, Boar changed his target, locating Alex once more, now out in the open. He screamed again as he tackled Alex, bringing them both to the floor. They tumbled about a bit, Alex doing his best to avoid the sharp edge of the metal whilst also trying to evade further pain. He managed to free himself from Boar's grasp, kicking up dirt and dust as he got to his feet. Boar was on his tail, thrashing about trying to catch Alex before he could get any further. Alex tripped accidentally on a root, and Boar seized the chance to ram the blade deep into Alex's waist. The teen yelped in pain, and staggered forwards, just as Boar tore the knife away to examine his handiwork. He brought the blade up in the air as a sign of his victory, laughing feverishly, looking for the blood of his kill.

But the blade dripped only in blue.

Alex snatched his spare ammunition clip from his belt, tugging it away and discarding it. The paint seeped from the nasty gash in its casing, a lucky escape for him. Now he had had enough. With Boar momentarily distracted by the impossible alien liquid, Alex delivered a roundhouse kick to his gut, smacking him back a couple of paces. Boar fell, tripping over the same root Alex had unfortunately met with. He toppled backwards, his arms peddling as to try and save himself, to stand upright. Clumsy footsteps tried to find stable footing near the outcrop's edge. Alex gave him no mercy, having dealt with him now for the third time. He raised his gun and fired off as many paintballs has he dared into the falling man, ascertaining that he did indeed fall off the edge and down. Alex peered over the edge, gazing down at the blue unmoving form of Boar.

Alex, feeling a sudden pang of guilt and compassion, took a flare from his pack and lit it, throwing it down with Boar. The bright light lit up the forest with a brilliant red glow, casting giant shadows even in the daylight.

Now Alex searched for somewhere to hide to make sure that Boar would be seen to. He leapt up onto the low branches, sturdy enough to hold his weight. He crept along their boughs, making sure to keep quiet. He soon found a suitable perch where he could oversee the whole area through three sixty degrees.

He didn't have to wait long as Eagle came prowling through the trees, instantly heading towards the prone form of Boar smothered in blue and the burning flare.

_Eagle never looks up._

Alex took aim carefully, waiting for Eagle to be most exposed to him. He held his breath, and then pulled the trigger. A blue paintball careened its way through the trees and branches and smacked Eagle straight in the centre of his chest. The soldier growled, huffing at having lost. He looked around for his assailant. Alex whistled from above, waving down merrily at the defeated man. Eagle jabbed a finger towards Boar,

"Is he with you?"

"He came at me with a knife," Alex explained from the tree top, "I had to defend myself." Eagle nodded,

"I'll take him back with me, explain what happened. Now go finish off the others for me." They shared a brief smile before Alex leapt off deeper into the woods. Eagle heaved the unconscious man over his shoulder with great ease and began lumbering off back to the entrance to hand him over.

- TRP -

Alex was crawling through the dense overgrowth along the forest floor, sticking to the shadows when he suddenly heard talking. He flung himself into the nearest blind spot, holding his breath as he listened in.

"I wonder where the others are by now."

"I don't know, and I don't care. To think you were gonna fall for the flare trick."

"Usually a flare is supposed to call for help!"

"I doubt someone's gonna need help in a training exercise, when it's just for fun…"

Alex peeked around the side of the tree stump he was hiding behind. It was Snake and Wolf moving noisily through the forest, hardly keeping quiet as they crashed about. The bastards had teamed up! Snake was absently fiddling with his rifle and Wolf was keeping his eye out into the wood. Suddenly, he caught sight of Alex peering from behind the rotting stump.

_Wolf takes time to aim._

Alex fired two shots quickly, striking Wolf once in the shoulder as the other shot spun off and splat against a stray tree trunk. Wolf sighed, realising he had been killed, throwing his weapon down on the ground in surrender. Snake reacted quicker than Alex had anticipated, and began firing off round after round of paintballs at the teen. Alex ducked behind cover, waiting for him to run out of ammunition.

_Snake is slow at reloading._

The paint spattered all around Alex, but he made sure not to get any on his clothing. He thought the barrage would never end, but it would seem that Snake had picked up Wolf's gun in a moment of inspiration and was using that too to save reloading.

But then, out of all the chaos, a sudden colourful curse erupted out. Snake had been hit. A giant yellow splodge of paint was coated all across his back and face. Fox was around here somewhere, so Alex sped off, eager to move from his current spot for fear of being detected. Snake and Wolf were grumbling to themselves as they went off back to the entrance.

Now began Fox's and Alex's dance, as one tried to find the other.

_I have heavy footfalls._

'Yeah, and breathing…' Alex thought, just as he found Fox with his back to him. He came up behind his slowly and deathly quiet, bringing the gun round to aim at his back.

"You're dead," Alex called, not wanting to shoot him for reasons unknown. Something was prohibiting him from doing so. It wasn't guilt or morality, but something else. Deep down inside him, he just couldn't seem to pull the trigger.

"Damn it…" Fox breathed, raising his hands in the air as he turned around. He was grinning at Alex; he had expected him to win! Alex, filled with cheek and sudden affection, pulled the trigger happily like a disobedient child pulling a prank. But the gun clacked and nothing came out. He was out of paint. He must have used most of his only cartridge on Boar, and had obviously lost his second when it had been destroyed. Fox raised an eyebrow,

"Out of ammo?" He began to laugh, a deep booming chuckle that, for once in a long while for Alex, seemed warm and kind. Fox looked over Alex's shoulder, reaching past him and dabbing his fingers in something. When he brought his hand back into sight, his index and middle finger were slathered in blue paint. It must have been that trunk Alex had hit when he was shooting at Wolf! Fox wiped the muck off his fingers and onto his chest. "There!" he said triumphantly, "You win. Let's head back."

Together, they made their way back to the entrance. On the way, however, Alex felt the need to make small talk,

"You know, you would make an awful spy."

"How so?" Fox retorted, "I would make the perfect spy!"

"Nah!" Alex laughed, "You're far too loud to be sneaking around. Fox? Ha! You should have been called Elephant!"

"Oh, as if you're ever going to be a spy at all!" Fox chortled, but suddenly regretted having said that. Alex went cold, stood stone still and stared at Fox with hurt eyes. Fox didn't understand, and stopped as well, looking gormless, "Was it something I said?"

Slowly, Alex roused himself from the dark reverie.

"No, it's nothing. Let's just get back. I can see the entrance from here."

He strode past Fox, brushing his shoulder against the man's stomach. Fox jogged to keep up, but didn't say anything more about spying or espionage. He had put two and two together and finally got a theory he was willing to put his money on. Alex had never been sent here because of his rich father. No, it was something far worse. The whole week suddenly made sense to Fox, but he daren't say, as Alex would be held to the Official Secrets Act. He didn't want Alec getting prosecuted.

"So, who won?" Eagle cried, already seeing the blue streak on Fox's chest. "Damn, Alex, you're a cunning bastard, you know that?" The unit laughed, and Alex joined in; all except for Fox, who was watching Alex now with a sad expression. The other just put it down to him losing, and called him a spoilsport because of it. But he didn't want to ruin the day, and so sprinted off ahead of them to their hut. Alex and the others were just about nearly back when Fox re-emerged from the hut carrying a camera in his giant hands.

"How about some photos, so you won't forget us, eh?" he suggested. Alex agreed reluctantly, and soon they were having various pictures taken. For Fox, the one that stood out most to him when it was developed was him and Alex, standing side by side smiling at the camera. He only hoped that one day he could help the kid further, and make the smile in the picture genuine, and to help carry his fears and burdens. But for now, this was the best he could do; a memento, or an unspoken promise. He vowed he would do all that he could for the teen.

- TRP -

_The day after Alex had left…_

"Sir, do you know where Cub is?" Fox asked the Sargent as they were resting from an exercise.

It was a cold morning, with the frost biting at the men as they had just finished their wake up run. It seemed eerily quiet without Alex there anymore. His bed hadn't been moved, and whenever the four of them woke up now only to find he wasn't there, it gave them a sense of longing. Alex showed them what it was to be truly brave, to be strong. A teenager in an adult's environment was an impressive feat. Even Wolf had to admit the kid did well keeping up. His was still smarting over the plane incident, but then again, Alex had saved his career. He supposed they all had something to be thankful for. Fox had taken Alex's disappearance the worst. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was necessary, and even then it was short, curt answers. He had this solemn air to him, a glum look about his face. For Fox himself, he felt like something had been ripped out of him. Had he managed to change the way he thought about Alex in just that single day? Why did he feel like this?

"Cub is no longer any concern of yours."

"But he's still on our roster, and our briefings. It just says he was unavailable for attendance."

"I said he is no longer a concern of yours!" The Sargent snapped irritably, taking a long drag from a stubbed cigarette. He was stressed over the inquiry Boar had caused, but the investigation was going smoothly so far with mounting evidence against the soldier for multiple offenses. It would seem that Boar had been up to more than just child abuse. Alex had simply been the last nail in his coffin. A court martial date had already been set despite the inquiry having not finished.

"That woman he went off with; Tulip Jones. She's secret service, right?" Fox urged, trying to get an answer. "She works for Alan Blunt, right? For MI6?"

"…How do you know about that?" The Sargent asked calmly in an accusing tone. Fox shrugged,

"Rumours off the other men," he lied easily. The Sargent bought it,

"Okay then… what about it?" K-Unit had come to join the conversation, listening in to Fox's and the Sargent's discussion. Fox glanced at them, feeling guilty for springing what he was about to say next on them,

"Then I'd like to apply for a transfer to MI6."

The Sargent scoffed, whilst K-Unit shared looks of shock and astonishment,

"A transfer?" The Sargent bellowed, "Are you mad? Do you know how hard it is to get into MI6? The amount of training and skills they require?"

"Yes sir, but I'd do anything to get in," Fox said with absolute resolution in his voice. He turned to the rest of K-Unit, "I'm sorry; I love you guys like my own brothers, but this is something I need to do."

"And why is that?" The Sargent inquired, interjecting himself before K-Unit. Fox looked at him with determination,

"There's someone I need to save."

**So there answers the questions as to why Wolf was forced to go on a plane, why Fox/Ben signed up for MI6, why he cares so much about Alex and how Alex came to possess such a photograph in Chapter 14. **

**Your thoughts and feelings? I'd love to hear them and from you in reviews. They are always welcome, along with criticism. **

**If you have any other preludes for characters in the Rider Conspiracy or the Viking Insurgence as and when they come, please let me know in a review or PM. I will gladly do any you wish in a bid to improve, such as maybe perhaps Garfield/Blue, Tom or Wolf? Just let me know!**

**Thanks – K9**


End file.
